


You're a Bedtime Story

by KatStratford



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bros who fuck, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, because I love those showgirls, past steve/showgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha is surprised, Steve cracks a joke, and Sam is no one's romantic sherpa. Also there is pizza, strategy, and comfort sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Metonymy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy) for beta & general handholding.

After he left Washington, Steve didn’t see Natasha again until he and Sam tracked down Bucky in Arizona. Her hair was brown, her body leaner, and all shades of softness were gone from her face. Steve thought she looked nondescript but menacing, like one of those ground-colored snakes whose bite will kill you within minutes. He didn’t tell her that. Instead he said, “I miss the red.”

She gave him a closed-mouth smile. “I do too. But it’s too noticeable when I’m off the grid. I mean, my cover would be blown solely by the number of people who ask me if the curtains match the drapes.”

“I don’t get it,” Steve said.

Sam side-eyed him. “Yes, you do.”

“All right, I wish I didn’t get it,” Steve admitted.

Natasha laughed, and it was a welcome sound. Steve realized he’d missed her. At S.H.I.E.L.D. he’d thought of her as distant, would’ve called her a colleague rather than a friend. But now that she wasn’t around he realized how much time she’d spent at his elbow, teasing him and goading him out of his solitary thoughts. Plus, Sam could fly, so Steve hadn’t launched anyone off his shield in ages.

“Do you have any food?” Natasha said now. “I’m starving. Also, I heard you two found your friend.”

“We have pizza,” Sam replied as Steve said, “How’d you hear that?”

She shrugged, looking tired, and asked back, “You really want me to tell you?” Steve bit back his frustration. Secrets were Natasha’s s currency. She didn’t owe him anything, he reminded himself.

“No.” He backed down but couldn’t keep himself from asking, “If I said yes, would you tell me?”

“I would,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “And you’re an asshole for asking me that question.”

“I know,” he said with what he hoped was an apologetic smile. “Thanks for putting up with me.” 

From the kitchen Sam yelled, “Pepperoni or veggie?”

Over slices of cold pizza, she told them that SHIELD’s files didn’t have all of her contacts. “I did some freelancing,” she said. “Nothing horrifying,” she added, misreading Steve’s concerned frown. “Mostly just keeping track of certain old acquaintances.” Steve hated the way she danced around what she meant even when she didn’t have to. He wondered if she even realized she was doing it.

“Lemme guess: they’re buddies with the Winter Soldier?” Sam said.

“No, actually. HYDRA kept him to themselves, so he was as much of a ghost to the black ops community as he was to intelligence agencies. But now there’s chatter about a ‘new guy’ asking after jobs.”

“You think he’s working as an assassin?” Steve couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice, even though the idea made an awful sort of sense.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and said, “It’s his skill set,” in a calm voice and Steve heard the implied Don’t be naive.

Steve sighed hard and tried logic. “Don’t you think that would make it easy for HYDRA to find him?”

“I do,” she replied with the barest hint of a smile. “I think he’s really looking for information about himself and his past. So if you guys want to approach him, that should probably be your play.”

“He knows I know him,” Steve muttered, completely over this ridiculous game of international spy peekaboo.

Nat shrugged. “I don’t think that’s the part of his life he’s interested in right now. Can you imagine knowing you’ve killed people, but having no idea who they are? Why you killed them? Who made you do it and who might want revenge? He’s trying to stay alive.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience,” Sam said. “You want that last slice of pepperoni?”

“Yes, on both counts,” she said. She grabbed the slice and said, “Come on, you read my file. I’ve been fucked over by half the world’s intelligence agencies at this point.”

Sam shook his head and said, “Now that’s the sort of shit that’ll drive you into the superhero business, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely,” she said from around a mouthful of pizza. Steve almost said something about being glad to have her on the team, but she looked at him and rolled her eyes before he’d even opened his mouth, so he figured she knew.

***

“She’s something,” Sam said quietly after Natasha had curled up on their couch and fallen asleep.

“She certainly is,” Steve agreed, wondering if she could follow their conversation in her sleep.

“Did I tell you she single-handedly hauled my ass into a helicopter after I jumped out that window at the Triskelion?”

“Really? I think the last time you told me that story, you jumped directly into the pilot’s seat and landed the copter by yourself.”

“Ha ha. I’m so lucky to know what an asshole Captain America really is. You know, she easily could’ve gone to ground and let us clean up this mess. Yet here she is. Talking to you.” Sam was looking at him with what Steve had privately started calling Sam’s Stare of Uncomfortable Truth.

“Come on, you’re here too,” he tried to deflect. 

“I could’ve been a bobble-head doll for all she noticed. She’s here for you.”

“Oh, Christ, are you trying to set me up now too? It was bad enough when she was doing it.” 

Sam tipped his palms towards the ceiling and said, “I’m not saying y’all should buy a house and a minivan, just that you should be ready to say yes or no when she asks, because she knows you well enough to call bullshit on your clueless innocent act.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Yeah, she won’t buy that either. Anyway, I’m not your relationship sherpa. You’re on your own from here.”

***

Natasha, in just her tank top and underwear, slipped into Steve’s room shortly after he went to bed. Maybe she had been listening to him and Sam. 

“Hey,” she murmured, raising her knee onto the mattress. “This okay?”

He knew if he said ‘no’ she’d go back out as silently as she came in, sleep on the couch, and make fun of him in the morning for taking his coffee black. Nothing would change. 

He wanted it to change. “Yeah,” he said. “C’mere.”

He was ready for her kiss this time, parting her lips with his and teasing his tongue just inside the edges of her mouth. She leaned further into him until she had to rest her hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled until their chests pressed together, making Natasha gasp into his mouth. Steve couldn’t help his smug grin as they parted and Natasha let out another surprised, “Oh.” 

“So,” he said. “You really thought I didn’t know how to kiss?”

“It wasn’t an unreasonable conclusion,” she said primly.

“Did you come in here to teach me?” He asked, running his thumb along her lower lip and feeling pleased with himself as her eyes glazed over for a moment.

She shook her head and huffed out a laugh. “I came in here because I haven’t touched another human being in six months.” She paused and tucked her fingers just under the hem of his t-shirt, sending shivers up his spine. “It gets exhausting, you know?”

“I do, yeah,” Steve breathed, thinking about the deep ache he’d felt after waking up in the 21st century, the need for human contact all tangled up with his grief yet also its own pain. Without anyone to clap him on the back or throw a blanket over his shoulders on cold evenings, he’d felt intangible. He would look at his hands and wonder if they were solid flesh or whether someone else could just walk right through him. 

But here was Natasha, warm and real against him, pressing kisses to his neck as he brooded. Lord but he was a fool sometimes. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tipped her face up for another kiss. “Why me?” he asked.

Her laugh came a little louder this time. “Because you are the only person on earth who would ask that question. Now take your clothes off and maybe I can show you some tricks besides kissing.”

Steve was not about to let her get away with that sort of sass and responded, “If you’re aiming to deflower me, Nat, that ship sailed in 1943.” He hid his smile by pulling his shirt over his head and shimmying out of his sweatpants under the covers. When he looked at Nat again, her mouth was set in a flat line and she was blinking rapidly. It was the most surprised he’d ever seen her.

“Well. That information wasn’t in your file.” 

“Really?” he replied innocently. “Huh. I guess showgirls can keep secrets as well as spies.”

“Showgirls? Plural?” She said in disbelief. She straddled his hips and gave him a fond look. “You know, most people can’t keep secrets from me.”

“Wasn’t trying,” he replied, shifting until the firm curve of her ass pressed against his dick.

“Nobody bothers to read an open book,” she said, running her fingertips up and down his chest until he put his hands on her hips and squeezed. “I should’ve,” she said softly. “I should.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Nat.”

She smiled so wide that her eyes closed. “Why you? Because you actually believe that.”

She leaned down then, eyes still shut, and kissed along his hairline. Steve chuckled at her delicacy and Natasha flicked his shoulder. “Six months, remember?” she said, pressing kisses to his cheekbones. “And I’ve wanted to do this since we were at Sam’s place. Let me indulge myself.”

“Indulge away,” he murmured, turning to catch her lips with his. She kissed him slowly, lazy in a way he didn’t associate with her. She drew his lower lip between her teeth but didn’t bite, just licked at him with gentle pressure until the world narrowed to the heat of her mouth and her soft fingers on his skin.

They kissed until Steve’s lips were swollen and oversensitive, every touch of her tongue sending shivers through him. He was dazed enough that it took him a moment to process when Natasha rose up and pulled her shirt over her head.

She smiled when she saw that she had his attention and said breathlessly, “Can you kiss me like that? But here?” and pressed her fingertips to her nipples.

“Yes,” he said, eagerly curving his hands around her ribcage and turning so they were on their sides. Steve moved down until he was level with her breasts and breathed softly on them for a few moments, reveling in the lust pulling him towards her. He wanted to remember what it felt like to enjoy his body. It had been so long since those eager dancing girls, whispering in his ear as they pressed their sweaty bodies to his. He couldn’t think of them without wondering where they were buried, so he tried not to think of them at all. It was time to make new memories.

Natasha curled in around him when he finally put his mouth on her, throwing a leg over his hip and clutching hard on the back of his head. Steve rubbed at her nipples with his lips and tongue until Natasha mewled softly with each lick, carelessly running her hands through his hair, every catch of her nails against his scalp making him bite down a little bit. He pressed his dick to her bare thigh and kept sucking at her tits, content to rub himself along her skin and listen to her cries hitching higher and sharper until she yanked at his hair.

Steve rolled her onto her back, his cock twitching at how soft and pliant she was. His mouth felt cold without her skin underneath it, so he laid wet, sucking kisses all along her shoulders and neck. “Fuck,” she gasped as he palmed her breasts. “If I’d known this about you, I wouldn’t have wasted so much goddamn time trying to set you up with other women.”

He slid a hand down over her thigh and rubbed at the front of her underwear until she pushed them down her legs, murmuring dirty, pretty things all the while about how much she wanted him, how good she’d make it for him. He moved his fingers down onto her cunt, feeling it sleek and wet against his fingers. “I can pretend, if you want,” he whispered against her ear, feeling her shiver. “Say I’ve never touched a gal like this before. Make you tell me where to put my fingers.”

Natasha’s slack mouth curved into a smile. “Do I seem like a woman who likes being teased, Rogers?” she growled.

“Never know what people like in bed,” Steve said, smiling back and sliding a finger into her. His smile grew at the sharp moan that drew from her.

“What do you like?” she sighed, reaching down to grasp his cock.

“I like watching pretty girls come,” he replied. He pressed another finger into the heat of her cunt and mouthed at her neck. He slid his fingers back and forth in a steady rhythm, pressed his thumb to her clit as Natasha’s cries rose and fell like a song until her voice caught in her throat and she shuddered and clenched around him.

She turned to kiss him sloppily as she caught her breath. “I should’ve guessed,” she murmured. “You’re all about making your partners look good, after all.” She pushed at his shoulder. “Now get on your back. I’ve still got a few tricks to show off.”

She climbed over him, loose-limbed and uncoordinated, and warmth bloomed in Steve’s chest at what a gift it was to see the world’s deadliest spy this exposed. He watched her face as she sank down onto his cock, her expression closer to relief than pleasure.

“So good,” she breathed, and he knew exactly what she meant, a little dazed at just being inside her. She started a steady roll of her hips and Steve was mesmerized by the movement, the way her abdominal muscles tensed and released. He thrust up to meet her and she gasped and leaned over to press her face to his and breathlessly said, “I like watching pretty boys come, too.”

He growled and rolled them onto their sides, pulling Natasha’s leg over his hip and fucking into her with short, sharp thrusts. The way she cried out and clung to him quickly pushed him to the edge. When she hissed and dug her fingernails into his back, he shook and came, her name caught in his throat.

They broke apart and as Steve caught his breath, he was surprised to hear Natasha begin to laugh. As she opened her mouth to speak, he said, “I swear to god, Nat, if you say anything involving firsts and 1945, I’ll throw you out a window.”

“I was not!” she insisted, still giggling, and Steve had heard that sometimes people got emotional after sex, but this was certainly not what he expected from The Black Widow. It felt more intimate than seeing her come. “I was going to say that you take orders in bed much better than in the field.”

That surprised a laugh out of him, and he waited a moment before responding, “Well, there aren’t a lot of generals I want to see naked.”

Natasha laughed so loud she woke up Sam.


End file.
